


Flickers of What Goes Wrong

by mothersiri



Series: Flickers of What Happens [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, But Like I Can’t Explain Further Without Spoiling Stuff, But not exactly, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Ok Until it Really Isn’t, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Ok maybe SOME Comfort, Poor Connor, Post-Canon, Protective Hank Anderson, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, Whump, sort of time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothersiri/pseuds/mothersiri
Summary: Connor was lucky to have Hank. Extremely lucky.Without Hank, he would have never deviated. The hard boiled Lieutenant had shown him he was more than just a mindless machine. He had shown Connor that he was alive...So yes, the android was lucky.But... what would’ve it been like if things had gone differently? What if Connor had never actually met Hank?You could say, “Well, Connor wouldn’t have known what he was missing out on because he never would have experienced the former.”But what if he did. What if after the revolution, after becoming alive.... after being with Hank, the android awoke back at his first mission? Memories intact, but no longer free. Connor would know he had a great life with the Lieutenant after the revolution, but all that would be... gone now.And this time...Hank wasn’t his partner anymore.
Relationships: Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Flickers of What Happens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Flickers of What Goes Wrong

The RK800 was sitting in the passenger seat of an older car model, next to Lieutenant Hank Anderson. They were on a stake out. Not for deviants, no. The revolution had been a success. All androids were free now, along with said RK model, named Connor. Unlike many others, he had decided to stick with his original purpose, detective work. He was still partners with Hank. He liked it, even if it meant the he was judged for it by the deviant population. It wasn’t like they didn’t already hate him for a bunch of other reasons. It was fine though, he had the Lieutenant...

Speaking of which..

“Lieutenant! Are you falling asleep? Wake up!”

  
Hank immediately shot up from his nap, hitting his head on the cars padded roof with a jolt.

“Jesus Christ! At least you didn’t slap me this time!” The detective grumbled, rubbing his face groggily. Connor raised an eyebrow in response and ignored Hank’s retort. “We are on a stake out, Lieutenant. We need to be awake and awa- Did... did you just go back to sleep?!?”

Hank had laid back on the car seat and closed his eyes again, seemingly blocking out Connor’s speech. The android snorted and slapped Hank lightly. This was enough to get the lieutenant to stay awake for good. “I swear to God, you are gong to make me die from sleep deprivation!” Anderson spat.

Connor rolled his eyes and stared intently outside, waiting for their target, but spared some of his processing power to continue holding the conversation with Hank. “On the contrary, I’m keeping you ready for action and protected. Plus, too much sleep can also negatively impact your body”.

Hank grumbled something incoherently, but it was far from the androids main focus. There had been a movement in the right corner of the alley way. The police duos car was parked slightly to the side of it, mostly obstructed from view due to various construction lots and mounds of dirty trash. While the suspect could not see them, they could see the former quite easily.

“Ya see something?”

Connor flinched in surprise when the gruff Lieutenants voice broke through his intense thoughts. The android quickly shook his body out and regained composure. “I’m not quite sure, but I believe so.” They both narrowed their eyes, well... more like Hank squinted and struggled to see as they stared out into the spot of interest.

The movement came back, clearly showing a blackened figure in the darkness of the night. It looked a bit frantic, jerking at random and looking around. Then it briskly walked across the alleyway. Connor and Hank locked eyes, the Lieutenant giving the younger detective a nod of confirmation. The android wasted no time busting out of the car and running at the suspect. They hadn’t been expecting it, yet their hyper aware state had made them slightly more prepared for Connor’s attack. The human threw a black bag that was laying near them at the deviant, and then took the moment to sprint away through the corridors of the alley. Connor nimbly dodged the obstacle, barely being delayed as he shot off after the suspect again. 

The chase went on for about a minute, the criminal always staying one step ahead of the android. They seemed to know the area quite well, the one skill Connor didn’t have at his disposal. How would the barely 6 month old android be able to know this area like the back of his hand? The criminal sure did though, they looked to have been raised in these parts. The RK800 almost believed he had lost him, before turning and finding the suspect standing eerily still in a dead end passageway. Connor slowed down, cautiously moving closer to the human. 

“I’m with the DPD, make this easier on both of us and just come with me.”

The figure glanced over his shoulder and looked at Connor with bloodshot eyes. They then jerked back to face the wall of the alley and twitched even more than before. The deviant grimaced and took a few steps closer to the suspect. He frowned with unease at the humans sudden surrender. It was surprising, and he wasn’t sure if it was in a good or bad way. Connor moved the final steps and reached to grab the suspects arm, yet quickly let go when the criminal turned around, now holding a taser, and shot it out at him.

It felt like fire was consuming him from the inside. It started as a small spark that in seconds had become a raging forest fire. Thousands of little prickles of pain resonated throughout. He couldn’t tell if the stat-icy sound surrounding him was a result of the taser, or his own screaming. It kept going. Those mere seconds of agony might have seemed quick, but to the person enduring its effects, it was an eternity. Fortunately, everything went black. Death seemed much better than this at the moment.

.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.  
.   
.

  
  


“I swear to god when Connor wakes up I’m going to FUCKING STRANGLE HIM”

..... What a nice thing to wake up to. 

Connor guessed he hadn’t died, fine by him since he no longer felt like he was in literal hell.  
  


“Mr. Anderson, we’d suggest not attempting murder on one of our patients... please...”

Connor tried to open his eyes, but quickly shut them when the surrounding light burned his vision and made his head throb. A soft groan left the androids mouth as he shifted on the table-like bed.

“Mr. Anderson,  _please_ no murdering” the stranger pleaded. “Jesus, it was a figure of speech!” A gruff Lieutenants voice exclaimed in response. The android heard heavy steps pad towards him and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Son, ya awake?”

Connor hesitantly opened his eyelids and adjusted slowly to the light. Everything still seemed like too much, but it was a bit better now. Through squinted eyes, the deviant looked over the older man’s face and gave a small smile.

“If I’m dead, then I’m not sure if this is my hell, or my heaven” Connor teased while he turned his head to the side. The fabric of the pillow, although soft, scraped against his sensitive skin. The android grimaced and saw that he was surrounded by lab equipment, and various other medical tools. Well, android medical tools.

Connor didn’t exactly remember what happened. There had been a case, right? Did he get hurt during a chase? All he remembered was a scorching pain, and now he was here.

“Very funny, Connor, although not as funny as the heart attack you almost gave me!” Hank scolded. His face was tense, yet held a concerned edge to it. The deviant sunk into himself and shivered.

“...What exactly ....happened?” The android asked hesitantly. Hank’s eyes went wide, almost red as if he had been crying earlier. “Course ya don’t remember” the Lieutenant huffed, facing away from the android before looking back at him. He had a more worried expression than before.

“We were on a stake out, looking for this one guy, and then when we finally saw him ya shot off like some lunatic!”

Faint traces of memories were coming back now. The pieces being put together again. 

“Hey, but you gave me a nod, you told me I could!” Connor argued. Hank muttered incoherently and let out a long drawn sigh. He then gazed at the android with tired eyes. “Connor, what part of “stealth mission” do you not understand?! I nodded to tell you, “yes we can get out and slowly sneak to him”, not because of whatever the loving fuck you thought it meant!”

The android licked his lips and focused his eyes on the wall behind the Lieutenant. “Oh”, was all he said in reply. Before Hank could grumble more things at the deviant’s dangerous mistake, the tech who had been standing awkwardly to the side spoke.

“Ahem.. well uhh Connor’s all good to go. He did get tased, but luckily it wasn’t too high of an amperage. Damage was minimal, but you are still going to feel some discomfort for the next twoish days, so take it easy.”

“Two days of rest?!” The android said in dismay. He already got restless from just having to take a lunch break with Hank, he couldn’t handle two days of lackluster work!

The technician frowned the slightest bit. As he began to speak, the Lieutenant interrupted.

“Thanks doc, Connor will make sure to rest for two days, right Connor?”

Hank’s voice made it very clear that this was not up for debate, or things would get... interesting. The android snorted and rolled his eyes, yet did reluctantly nod his head. 

“.... Ok then, good. You two can go now,” the medic said with a uncomfortable smile plastered all over his face. 

.   
.   
.   
.   
.

They went straight to Hank’s house. No stop at the precinct, Fowler had already given them the all clear to stay home after the incident. The repairs were quite quick. The suspect attacked Connor at around 1 am, and it was now 7:30 am of the same day. Sadly, neither the Lieutenant or Captain was going to allow the android to return straight away. Yet the suspect was still out there, and Connor couldn’t do anything about it cause he had made one huge mistake. It wasn’t fair, why couldn’t he go work and redeem himself?

Connor gazed at Sumo with sad eyes, patting his knees softly so that the large St. Bernard would come over to his spot on the couch. The dogs tail wagged gently as he wobbled over to the frustrated deviant. The RK grinned as Sumo licked his hands lovingly. Connor took this as a sign the dog wanted pets. He quickly complied and rubbed the Saint Bernards head soothingly. “Good boy Sumo,” he whispered quietly. That was when Hank stepped back in from a quick trip to the bathroom. Connor looked expectantly at the older man.

“So, will I be returning to work tomorrow?”

The Lieutenant’s face contorted into disbelief. He crossed his arms and stepped closer to the deviant.

“You have got to be shitting me right now. You almost die, and I almost die cause you almost died, and all you care about is the damn case? Not even a “oh Hank sorry for being a self sacrificial asshole, won’t happen again!” He spat out, scrunching up his nose as he flopped backwards onto the old leather recliner in the living room.  
  


Connor stayed quiet for a moment, avoiding eye contact with Hank. He continued to pet Sumo as he replied. “I’m just trying to do what’s best for the mission,” the android said softly. Why couldn’t he just do something right in his life? Even when he tried to do good things, like catching this criminal, it always backfired. Was he just doomed for Hank to hate him? Apparently, what he had said was not the right answer, because the Lieutenant leapt up from the recliner and briskly walked to Connor. He shoved a finger at the deviants chest.

“You got tased and all ya got to say is “wish I could’ve completed my fucking mission?!”

Well, technically he hadn’t said exactly that, but Connor didn’t think the man would appreciate that observation being made. 

“Ya have to choose Connor! Are you just a machine completing a task, or are you alive and willing to value your own and others lives more than whatever stupid mission ya have that week!”

The android was left in a bit of shock. All of that was thrown at him a bit too quickly, and now his headache was returning with a roaring pace. Luckily, his sensitive sensors had already healed from the taser, or else that would be flaring up again. Either way, Connor just stared at Hank, no reply leaving his agape mouth.

Anderson’s face twisted in disappointment as he walked off towards his own room, making sure to grab a beer on the way out. Now that Connor thought about it, there were lots of bottles littered around the house...

“Guess that’s my answer then...,” Hank said, veering off as he muttered the last words faintly, “Guess you just wanna be a machine..”

  
  


Huh, what an uncomfortable feeling growing in his chest. How strange, he was inside with no rain, yet his face seemed to be wet. Were his eyes clouds? Was he dreaming? It didn’t matter. It still hurt, it hurt quite a bit. Not in the typical sense, he wasn’t injured, but he felt such a terrible ache inside him. Was he really just a machine? He didn’t even know. Hank thought he wasn’t. Hank had given him a home. But now it seemed like Hank changed his mind. That was fine. 

Time to sleep... and forget...

.   
.  
.  
.   
.

It was the day after the incident. Both Hank and Connor had spent most of their time off sleeping..... or getting wasted..... 

The android was already getting ready for work when the Lieutenant woke up.

“Woah, what are you doing?” Hank said groggily as he grimaced and rubbed his temples.

Connor cocked his head in confusion. Was Hank still drunk? Or... was he talking about something related to “machine” stuff. Maybe Hank had wanted him to leave...

“You are NOT going to work today” 

Oh, about  _that._

The Lieutenant tried to stop the deviant from putting on his newish jacket in an attempt to further his point. Connor could have easily over powered Hank, but he let the man do what he wanted.

“Why not?” Was the androids simple response as Hank continued to pull off the jacket. The Lieutenant had an almost dumbfounded look on him, before he shook his head and opened his mouth.

“You are still injured, you idiot!” Hank exclaimed, throwing up his arms in emphasis.

Connor frowned and started to slowly put his jacket back on. “No I’m not.”

The Lieutenant stared at the stubborn android for a second, before going over to stop Connor from putting it on again. Instead of letting Hank does what he pleased, Connor took a step back and glared at him. In one swift movement, the coat was fully on and Hank would no longer be able to get it off.

“Get dressed, Lieutenant”

Hank scrunched up his nose. He gave no reply except a small head shake and the pattered footsteps of him walking away.

.  
.   
.   
.   
.

They hadn’t even been back at the precinct for 30 minutes and they were already needed for something urgent. 

Their suspect, the same one that attacked Connor the day before, was spotted again. This was a chance that could not be thrown away. Captain Fowler had reluctantly allowed Hank and Connor to go, yet he wasn’t very fond of the idea of the newly recovered android facing the criminal so soon.

And if the captain was hesitant, Lieutenant Anderson was even more so. He obviously did not want Connor to go chasing after the guy that almost killed him yesterday, but there wasn’t much he could say to stop this. The deviant was the perfect officer for the job, and everyone knew it. The suspect was focused on anti android crimes, and they were also very allusive. This set up Connor as the prime officer for the case, along with Hank of course. 

And that’s how they ended up on a roof. Well, Connor was on the roof. The Lieutenant was still climbing the stairs as fast as his olden body would take him. It had been a while since he got some good exercise in the android supposed. To be fair, it wasn’t like they were climbing a 2 story structure, no, this was a 12 story building. Both the suspect and Connor were able to go up it quickly. The former had a head start and the latter was well... an android.

12 stories doesn’t sound that high up, but once you get up there it’s quite a different feeling. Connor was getting a sense of deja vu from the altitude. It reminded him of his first mission. The hostage situation. 

  
  


_ “Negotiator on site. Repeat, negotiator on site.”. _

_........ The lights were blinding. It must focus. It has a mission....  _

_ “How- How do you know my name?” _

_...... The helicopters are very loud. Very loud. Very loud. Very high. Must focus. Must not fail.....  _

_ “You lied to me, Connor... You lied to me...”  _

But the person in front of him was not a blood drenched android named Daniel. No, this was a completely different situation. No hostages, no blue blood.... no helicopters.... no high chance of death....

“Get back! I’m warning you Tin-Can!”  
  


Right, the mission. Stupid emotions making him stupidly distracted. As much as the android wanted to reply with “ _Actually, my frame does not have any tin_ ”,  he instead took a less sarcastic approach.

“You have no where else to go! Surrender and everything will be much easier!”

Connor took a step forward. His artificial heart was racing, the suspect was way to close to the edge of the roof. He needed to consider his next movement thoroughly, or else this would end in a very unfortunate way.

_** Chance of Success ** _

** 56% **

_~~** Stress Level ** ~~ _

_~~** 79% ** ~~ _

They both stared at each other, a poker faced android with the smallest tinge of fear peaking through, and an unpredictable criminal. What a sight to behold. It almost seemed like they were having a staring contest. The suspect opened his mouth. Connor almost expected him to say “ _You lied to me..._ ”  but he instead spoke in a calm tone. The android straightened up as the other surrendered without further conflict.

“Alright... fine I’ll go..”

The human turned around, facing away from the deviant. His hands were behind his back, clearly allowing the detective to cuff him. 

But Connor hesitated. The suspect was being too compliant. People were irrational, sure, but would they let go this quickly? 

The android took a step forward.

And then another. 

But why was he so worried? He was an RK800! He could handle one high, possibly drunk, criminal.

With new returned confidence, Connor strode towards the human, reaching him in seconds. The deviant grabbed his wrists, and prepared to cuff them. He then began to reach for the hand cuffs. 

If Connor survived this, he would always make sure to not apprehend a suspect right next to the fucking ledge of a roof. The seasoned criminal just needed the smallest distraction to gain the upper hand; that being reaching for the metal cuffs. If they had been anywhere else, Connor could have easily won, but up here, there was only one way a fight could go.

And that was down. 

The human used his weight to grab hold of the android and drag him over the ledge. They fell together. It was a high building, the human would undoubtedly die, especially since he was the one facing the ground. Connor would fall onto him, not the other way around. He would be cushioned by the criminals body.

There were a lot less stories in this building than his first mission, 58 less to be exact, but the deviant couldn’t help but wonder if this was what it would’ve felt like to fall back in the hostage situation. Connor didn’t like this feeling much, and the building wasn’t even half as high. 

Soon he would die, right? Unless he didn’t, but then he would lay on the ground writhing in pain. And then he would probably die anyways.

  
  


_ Sleep Well, Connor _

~~ Amanda? ~~

.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.

_ Ping _

_ Ping _

_ Ping _

Wait what? Why did he have a coin? Why was he in an elevator?

Where was he...

_ Ping _

No, stop! No more quarter. The android slapped it out of his own hand and watched as it twirled on the floor. An elevator’s floor. Connor looked at the numbers go by..... and stared as it landed on 70. The doors opened.

70.......

_** “Negotiator on site. Repeat, negotiator on site!” ** _

  
  


Wait...

_ There was a fish on the ground. Just like last time. _

Was he....

_ It’s also a dwarf gourami. It’s also named Dewey. _

Back...

_ This was the hostage scene. It’s August 15th, 2038. How was this possible... _

He was back at his first mission.

  
  


_** He was back at his first mission. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second series is up y’all! Read this to soothe your mind from the worlds woes. 
> 
> This fic is time travel, but not really? All I’m gonna say is that everything will have a very realistic explanation! 
> 
> Or will it? Share your theories below (plus I love reading comments!)
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!


End file.
